


Paper Crowns

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aristocracy, Hierarchy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Power Imbalance, Powerful Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Sweet Park Chanyeol, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Chanyeol is sold to a man rumored to be a monstrously tempered alpha. But Baekhyun surprises him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Paper Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Chanyeol wasn’t one to feel fear, not really.

Or at least that’s what he told himself given he was an alpha and in these circumstances he couldn’t really afford to be anything but unfearful.

To be sold like a cheap piece of jewelry was something he expected, of course it was, but to do so to somebody so powerful was unheard of.

When at the auction he would have to admit he wasn’t one of the ones that squealed with excitement and joy in their chambers and readied to dress prettily because of the man they were being looked at for.

No. Instead he thought they had to be insane to _want_ to go along with a buyer, much less a _Byun Baekhyun._

Byun Baekhyun was only in charge of so much, _too_ much, and not that Chanyeol had hopes to one day leave this life, but if he did they would have been dashed out just as his dreams had been the moment he’d been born as a servant.

It could have been worse, he could have been born as an _omega_ in this life and he never took his status for granted.

But to be sold to Byun Baekhyun, a powerful and vicious sounding man from the tales he’d been told - that the alpha had killed numerous people for things as little as being given the wrong plate of food, that he was quick to anger and irrational.

It didn’t scare Chanyeol when he’d been pointed at along with three other people by a man with cat like eyes with the words, _these four will do._

But the excitement of the other servants confused him, he felt like he was missing something extremely important.

The man, Minseok as he had said, was actually extremely kind when the four of them were shoved into a van with only the clothes on their backs.

He was a beta, and he seemed to be unfazed by the situation at hand and it made Chanyeol quickly believe perhaps it was a common event then - for Byun to buy slaves. 

Either way, he couldn’t complain at all when he was taken to a home larger than the center he’d been born in and taken to a room that was much more kept than his previous chambers where at least twenty others resided.

He could hear two of the girls squeaking with excitement as the room had beds all around it - although much larger than the bunk beds they had fought over in the past - he’d go as far as to call it _nice_ even.

“You all have twenty minutes to get ready. Please clean up - all of you. Baekhyun needs things to be clean, a bit of a control freak I would say,” Chanyeol heard the beta say from the doorway.

It made him confused, surely he wasn’t supposed to speak of his master that way, but of course Chanyeol didn’t question it, he just continued to fiddle with the blankets on his bed.

As soon as the door was shut he heard the two girls and boy he’d come here with begin to chatter loudly, laughing between themselves as they daydreamed their current circumstances.

Chanyeol could admit it was much better than before, the basket of snacks beside each bed on each side table said as much and as he opened the drawer of his side table found that inside was filled with much more important items like cleansers and razors.

It led him to get up and walk to the dresser that was directly across from his bed, again with four sets of the same matching and shiny red oak.

Underwear, shirts, pants, even cotton pajamas - Chanyeol _was_ impressed and confused.

He wasn’t sure if these items would fit him given he wasn’t the small size it seemed his new master thought they all would be, but overall he was just incredibly impressed, even if he didn’t engage in the talking of the other servants.

They were all omegas, they were all overly hopeful and yes, their circumstances seemed nice especially given _what_ they were, but he wasn’t trying to be so hopeful.

He was just trying to keep to himself - as he’d always done.

Twenty minutes later and Minseok did come back for him.

In his thoughts and curiosity, Chanyeol hadn’t gotten redressed or cleaned up, a horrible mistake and he held his stained shirt in shame at his own actions.

Minseok hadn’t said a thing though, he’d only looked them all over, giving a curious eye to Chanyeol because he stuck out so badly because the omegas had all dressed prettily, even dresses that hit the floor and clips in their hair - if they had time he wouldn’t have been surprised if they had done makeup also.

“Everyone stay against the wall please,” Minseok requested softly, voice echoing from the room they were in.

Chanyeol only had time for his lips to part in aw at the fancy room with high ceilings and marbled floor before Minseok was adding, “Baekhyun will be coming in a moment, everyone keep your eyes down as respect please.” 

Obedience. Chanyeol considered himself good at that and pressed himself into the wall as small as he could, but it was undeniable he was the odd one out as he was so large, an alpha, and was not shaking excitedly as he heard the others doing.

_“Are you frightening them so soon?”_

The voice was soft, much softer than Chanyeol would have pictured and it caused his brows to furrow as it was so far away and across the room.

A wave of relief flooded through him when footsteps resonated around the room and got a bit closer.

His own feelings confused him.

“Of course not, only making sure they listen.” 

“Oh, Minseok, but everyone likes a bit of a challenge every once in a while.” 

Chanyeol’s ears felt like they were picking up even the quietest of breathing from the man, like they were focused only on the smooth voice, but along with footsteps he heard a soft confused _huh?_ from one of the girls on the other end.

He wondered what the confusion was for, and why Baekhyun simply released a quiet laugh that should be unheard, but Chanyeol was too focused on him to not hear it.

But his answer came in the form of bare feet stepping into his view of the floor, it made him that much _more_ confused because surely this wasn’t a savage man walking around like a heathen. 

He got a huge answer for much of his confusion when he inhaled.

Cinnamon and sugar, sweet and soft.

Chanyeol was familiar with omega scents, he’d only lived with them his entire nineteen years, but this one made his head snap up like he was forced to do so.

_Byun Baekhyun was no alpha._

He was no alpha and that explained so much and so little at the same time; technically, he’d never heard anyone connect a status to the man, but his reputation gave off the impression of an alpha so they had all _assumed._

That must have been their own doing because Baekhyun very much wasn’t. He very much was not some broad shouldered and vicious looking alpha, but a shorter, soft looking omega with a heart shaped face and a freckle Chanyeol couldn't help noticing beside pink lips.

The only _vicious_ like thing about him seemed to be his eyes lined in black like some sort of tiger and the smirk on his lips.

Chanyeol realized he was out of place and wanted to look away, he tried to apologize, but what came out was a quiet grunt of disapproval as if he was fighting himself.

Baekhyun heard it, it was obvious in the way he tilted his head back and exposed the area of his throat, eyes half lidded but the smirk on his lips turned much more _possessing_ than anything. 

Chanyeol wanted to bite it, to touch it and claim it as his only no matter how stupid such a thought was - and he knew then he was in deep shit because the omega knew and he _knew,_ and now he was filled with anxiety because he was _ruined_ and mated to someone untouchable.

 _“Look at you,”_ The omega whispered smoothly with a click of his tongue.

Chanyeol released a shaking breath and dropped his eyes down onto Baekhyun’s collarbones to avoid such a gaze.

He didn’t need to pretend too long though as the omega was leaving his space and the lack of sweetness filling his nose made his body start to shake angrily.

_“Perfect, Minseok. I knew I could count on you to find the best.”_

Chanyeol wished he could follow the footsteps out.  
  


***  
  


Chanyeol was an idiot.

He’d only been here one day and although they had told him he could do as he wanted, he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to the tour they’d been given at all.

He recalled the omegas squealing of a garden and pool, but otherwise he’d been too shocked to do anything at all.

And now he was lost.

Honestly, he didn’t know what he had been aiming to do when venturing out so late, because he hadn’t a clue of the place.

But his instincts were searching for something, and truthfully he wanted to clear his clouded head.

The head that was full of groggy flashes of pink lips and bare toes. Perhaps that was why he needed to journey out, because it was becoming harder to focus on the details of his mate's face and that made him feel caged. 

Plump yet dainty looking lips, a teasing smirk, ocean eyes - it was _hard_ to deny that Byun Baekhyun was one made of sin. 

It seemed ridiculous. Him, mated to somewhat so mannered and schooled.

He’d gotten somewhat of an education, likely nothing as someone so blue collared did, but still - he knew what he was. 

A slave without such a label. The word was outgrown now as a way of trying to _intertwine_ his class with others. Slowly, it was growing more and more into the word _servant._

Chanyeol couldn't care what word was used, and the only irritation he had with the original one was the implications of assault and violence struck against their class hundreds of years ago.

Perhaps even today - he wasn’t sure as he hadn’t been subjected to it, but, then again he’d also never been called a _slave_ in a way that implied disgust or hierarchical views. 

He’d gotten lucky, he would say. 

“I don’t suppose you’re in need of company?” 

He startled, dropping the rock he was fiddling with back onto the concrete step below him, he’d given up trying to find his way back and instead found comfort behind a double glass door into the back yard.

It was grand, but the inside of the home had made his expectations of the rest of the grounds high, so it didn’t surprise him that there was a gazebo in the distance complete with a spinning wind chime on top, not to mention the miles of green in sight.

“Your scent,” Baekhyun said again and Chanyeol twisted to watch the omega put armfuls of what looked like unbound papers onto a chair before approaching.

It made his heart twist as the smaller drowned in a large nightgown that hit the concrete, again with bare toes and a sweater over his shoulders. He momentarily wished he could see his form, but Baekhyun’s face was more than interesting to see. 

“My heart is racing.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, catching a whiff of sweetness as the omega took a seat on the concrete step beside him, only a foot between them, “It’s filthy out here.” 

Instead of replying with something aggressive or something he should expect based on the rumors of the man, Baekhyun hummed and pulled the edge of the gown up to reveal his toes, stretching his legs out and leaning back onto his palms. 

The way he rolled his neck was seductive, and Chanyeol wondered if he did so on purpose or if it was pure coincidence. 

“That _voice.”_ The omega mused softly.

Chanyeol felt he was being teased, as if the omega wasn’t acknowledging the recent discovery at all and overlooking it to simply flirt.

Of course this was his _mate_ and he had all the right to do as he wanted; still, Chanyeol did want any sort of approval for their circumstances. He didn’t know what to do with himself should he be rejected.

“Your gown is getting all dirty,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning over to carefully brush some dirt off the step, and when he did so Baekhyun rolled onto his hip closer, holding himself up on his arm as his knee brushed the alphas fingers.

“To see you, I don’t care much for _dirt,”_ Baekhyun crooned, smiling softly and stretching a foot out so it neared the alphas, “Tell me, are you out here because you hate inside?” 

“Of course not.” The alpha said instantly, red eared, “No. No, master. I simply.. I wanted fresh air.” 

“Ah, I hate the term.” The omega laid back onto the cement and Chanyeol felt he was going to lose his mind at how filthy the other was getting in the dirt, “It is simply Baekhyun. Of course, only until something sweeter comes along. I am a fan of such nicknames.” 

Chanyeol chose not to respond in fear of saying something too pressing to ruin the moment, perhaps a _my mate_ endearment that carried too much weight. 

He felt Baekhyun was ignoring the obvious by not coming to tell him exactly what would be happening between them.

Surely he didn’t want a servant mate.

“You don’t speak much,” Baekhyun murmured, “I like to speak plenty, but you don’t speak much. Is my scent annoying you? I wonder if it’s too strong for you. Yours is quite overwhelming, I had smelled it down the hall and in my rush I have forgotten shoes,” He explained, lifting his toes with a soft giggle, “Who needs them anyway?”

Chanyeol chuckled, covering his mouth with his palm as he found the smaller much more _entertaining_ than scary. 

Silly even.

“You’ll need them when you grow freezing cold,” He snorted and tucked his hands between his knees.

“Certainly not!” The omega cried, sitting up with small flecks of dried leaves in his hair and on his clothes, “That’s why we should escape the cold long before then. I refuse to suffocate my feet so late at night.”

Chanyeol coughed into his hand to hide his amusement, glancing at the omega fixing his sweater over his gown more.

Even Baekhyun’s _profile_ was sinfully soft. His nose perfectly curved to balance out his sharp jaw and piercing eyes. 

This much beauty must be unreal. He couldn’t even picture the face turning dark and scary, with a hiss and sharp tongue.

“Can you show me to my room? Truthfully, I got lost along the way and gave up my search.” 

“Search for what, may I ask?” 

Chanyeol just jerked his head the opposite way as he climbed to his feet.

His search didn’t matter, because the treasure had found him anyway.

Baekhyun laughed behind him, doing a quick jump towards the door with feet padding loudly on the concrete, “I see. Let’s get you to bed, dearest.”   
  


***

A week of longing was what occurred next, nothing but meals being fed to them and tours of the place, but no more visits from Baekhyun.

So when they were told to wash up and given rather exposing outfits he was more relieved than anything.

Perhaps it had more to do with the opportunity to get away from the three omegas squealing of their new master than anything, because it set his nerves on fire and he wanted to snap at them for their daydreams.

Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to sneak glances and it obviously hadn’t changed their minds that Baekhyun was an omega and couldn’t sexually satisfy them, because they spoke widely of his hips and form.

Chanyeol indulged for the first few days, because he truthfully had been more interested in the porcelain face than anything, but after days it made him grow more possessive - as it should.

It was his mate even if it _wasn’t_ his mate whom they were musing of the taste of his slick and the prettiness of his hands, who they were dreaming of pinning them down and roughly taking them.

That was _his_ mate and it annoyed him to no end, led him to his own anger inducing thoughts of picturing Baekhyun doing such things.

And forced him into a cold shower a few times a day.

Either way, he had gone stir crazy by the time they were being let out, so much so that he hadn’t questioned only being given slacks and a robe over full clothing.

It wasn’t much better than the shortness of the omegas clothing or the breasts overflowing from corsets - only they didn’t seem to mind at all, if anything they had been overwhelmingly excited at the new treatment.

Finally, they were getting tasks and being shown what they were truly here for, only what he _heard_ was surprising.

“Your job is to entertain.” Minseok explained as he led the line down tall halls, “But should an unwanted hand be placed on you, then there are guards at either entrance - a taller alpha named Sehun and a beta named Kyungsoo - they will escort guests out for inappropriate behavior should you wish.” 

“And if we welcomed it?” He heard Suri - the elder of the two girls - asked rather seductively.

“Then there are chambers separate to use, please don’t take anyone back to the shared ones. It would be quite rude for your roommates to have to deal with the cleaners inside all day.” 

“Will our master be there?”

Chanyeol released a rather angry hiss under his breath, but as he was first in line it made Minseok turn to look over his shoulder with a laughing expression, but he only looked at him with a smirk and proceeded to continue walking, “Of course, but do not bother him if he doesn’t request you.” 

The omega whimpered behind him and he felt a tinge of smugness for no specific reason.

Instead of letting it get to him, he just chewed his lip and ducked down a bit because he was towering over the others and knew it.

The alpha must have looked ridiculously nervous, hands holding the silk robe strings tightly and cowering behind Minseok when the doors were pushed open.

The first thing he noticed was how _loud_ it was inside. 

They’d been to the dining room three times a day for the past week and Chanyeol didn’t even think it was possible for the place to get anymore magnificent, but he noticed the double door to one side of the room that was usually shut was wide open and equally as full as the dining room with music floating through.

So many eyes looked at them, and Chanyeol wasn’t one blind to lust, but it felt like he was nude and not partially covered.

They weren’t whores, at least that’s not what Minseok has implied their positions to be, but now he was beginning to understand - they were _entertainers._

That was much better than dragging heavy objects around all day, or potentially being whored as he originally thought.

He heard Minseok order them to socialize, and tucked himself into his robe more before reluctantly making a turn to start walking around.

Only a hand grasped his wrist followed by a laugh and Chanyeol startled when Minseok started pulling him around, “Not so fast. I said _omegas_ go socialize. Are you a bit confused? You’re no omega, right?”

He very much was no omega unless the past nineteen years had mistaken him and he frowned, “Of course not.” 

Minseok released a hum and Chanyeol pursed his lips when he was pulled into the room over where guests were dancing or relaxing amongst each other.

Baekhyun was a powerful man, he could see now that such an event was likely a move to show it because he looked incredibly bored sunk in a chair well away from anyone else and only a guard hovering near.

“Have at it, dear.” 

Chanyeol felt lost and it showed in his face as Minseok walked briskly away, leaving him standing in a sea of people and nervous.

He wasn’t like the omegas who had no - lack for a better word- respect for themselves and would quickly find someone to enchant for the night.

Senseless sex was one thing, but to be a whore was another, but perhaps Chanyeol's judgement was skewed as he looked at Baekhyun from meters away and remembered the three omegas infatuations with bedding him.

Of course he could understand why - could _see_ why, even just looking at him made him unconsciously lick his lips, but his own possessiveness was lost in the fact they weren’t technically mated and that Baekhyun had not made a move to make it so.

Chanyeol would blame the fact he felt neglected the past week for the reason he found his feet shuffling to move closer to the other, and when a few feet away the omegas eyes snapped to look at him like instinct made him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes shined blue and something about them felt so calming even though he knew he should be intimidated being sized up like this.

“Hello again.” 

He nodded swiftly, but something inside him felt upset with the other for locking himself away from him when it was undeniable what they were.

If Baekhyun knew, he didn’t say anything and instead rapped fingers against his own jaw and teased his black locks with the tips of his fingers. “Enjoying the party, alpha?”

Chanyeol shivered hopefully unnoticeably at the title, “I uh.. just arrived.”

The omegas smile spread across his lips before something more predatory took its place and he made a show of looking down his body, “Of course, I knew that, handsome. You would have come to see me much sooner had you arrived hours ago, hm?”

He didn’t get a chance to respond and that was _fine_ because his throat was dry and his nose was overwhelmed.

“Here, you’re being too much eye candy for me to handle,” Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol’s eyes shot open wide when the omega stood from his seat and promptly pointed at it.

He found the omegas hadn’t been lying when speaking of his hips and form and couldn’t find words as he shuffled over to the seat, “Master, where will you-“ Baekhyun laughed and it sounded flirtatious.

“Where should I be but with you?” 

The omega then took a seat on the arm of the chair, but didn’t stop there and threw his legs across his lap, arm spreading over Chanyeol's shoulder with a coy grin.

 _Hope hope and more hope_ was what Chanyeol was feeling because it was more a public display more than anything.

Maybe people would simply think they were going to sleep together, and they made the alpha tighten his hands on the chair because they were not something so simple.

Who was he to deny if that’s what Baekhyun wanted though?

“Are you uncomfortable now, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly at his name being used, but didn’t question it because surely Baekhyun had looked over everything by now. 

Baekhyun swept a hand over his jaw, fingertips brushing over his skin and _again_ the omegas were correct in the fact his hands were indeed beautiful.

“No,” He said gruffly with much more anger than intended, it made him recoil a bit at his own response because he deserved punishment.

Instead, the omega just looked a bit upset at his response and clicked his tongue, “I see.” Baekhyun whispered, dropping his hand to rest on the silk of his robe, “You must be upset then. I’ve been preparing so many things lately you see, surely you have seen the basket I delivered for you, lovely. It must not have been a gift enough, I apologize.” 

Chanyeol’s expression turned confused, and the only basket he could recall was one that had already been inside the room by the time he’d left the shower days ago.

The omegas had already dove into it and indulged in the treats and gifts inside and he hadn’t questioned a thing because they’d been getting many snacks and items delivered the past week.

It made more sense now why the robe Jinsoo had been wearing was much too large for the boy omega and it dragged against the marble.

Something like rage filled him as he realized such items were supposed to be _his,_ but perhaps Baekhyun wasn’t aware of servants being greedy creatures and hadn’t figured they would dig through things.

Still. It was a gift from his _mate,_ and it would have spared him days of longing had he gotten to lay in the silken robe and know it was personally given from the omega.

“Don’t fret though,” A hand worked beneath his robe at his shoulder and he found Baekhyun was mostly trailing his fingers across his skin with adoration in his eyes and Chanyeol wanted to point out that he should touch someone more his _class,_ but he liked the goosebumps his skin gave when cool fingers skimmed his collarbones. “You all are not on lockdown, and instead my men will find places for them within the house.” 

He noticed the _for them_ didn’t sound like it included him, but didn’t feel concerned at all when the omega was massaging over his shoulder with dainty hands and a face too sinful to be real.

“I’m not upset,” He denied softly, voice coming out softer than normal as he eyed the pearl sparkling on Baekhyun’s choker that sat at his throat.

It took the omega ducking down to catch his eyes for him to snap out of it, and even then Baekhyun smirked with something left to be desired as he cupped his chin while Chanyeol's ears turned red with embarrassment at being caught. 

“A daydreamer I have,” Baekhyun mused, thumb sweeping beneath his lip, “Care to share?” 

“N-Nothing at all really. I’m empty headed.” Chanyeol blabbered nervously.

Baekhyun hummed, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as if he had something more to add, but he only smiled somewhat fondly and rested his palm over Chanyeol's naked chest, “I don’t believe that at all, but if you care to share then I will be listening more to you than the sounds of partygoers planning sex in my home.” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly at the blunt comment, chest rising and falling a bit quicker when Baekhyun rested against his shoulder with a chuckle and muse of _no need to be nervous._

There were so many reasons to be nervous though, and also so many questions he had.

It hardly mattered, because he was too tongue tied to say anything else all evening.

***  
  


“I am still rather devastated.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and covered his ear with his palm as if it would stop the omegas obnoxious gossiping so early in the morning. 

“Of course, I should be glad to have been given a knot last night, but I am just quite upset we were not allowed into the ballroom. I had sworn to myself to capture my master's affections last night.” 

The alpha licked over his teeth and rolled into his other side to view the omegas - he had been let inside the ballroom, in fact he had held Baekhyun on his lap for hours as the omega indulged in snacks off servants trays and even tried to feed him a few times.

He’d been too nervous to eat, but regretted not accepting both because Baekhyun looked upset each rejection, and because he could have felt those soft fingers against his lips had he accepted.

It was hard to digest though, the fact that such a spoken of man was so _gentle,_ and he was coming to understand that seeing Baekhyun as powerful was much more important than recognizing his status and it made sense why nobody spoke of it, as if they didn’t acknowledge the truth.

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, it wasn’t something he could overlook because Baekhyun’s scent stuck in his nose and his brain took over with _mate mate mate,_ and pictured brutal scenes of publically knotting the omega that he _knew_ he shouldn’t be having. 

He watched Mina brush her hair out in front of the vanity with distaste at her words, but omegas liked to gossip.

“If you wanted a knot you simply could have asked Chanyeol,” Jinsoo yawned, rubbing his eyes and the purple bruises across his neck spoke tales of his adventures last night.

Said alpha cringed in disgust, but didn’t speak up because he didn’t want to be included in the conversation. Perhaps that was not something he should be concerned about because it was not like he hadn’t knotted another servant omega before - especially when he had lived with other statuses in a small room since he was young.

But it felt shameful to recall all he’d witnessed and done, but sex was only an instinct for their kind and hormones were triggered easily when housing so many of them.

Maybe it was simply because he didn’t want Baekhyun to find disgust in the statements made.

“I have tried. He doesn’t have much taste for omegas at the moment,” Suri sighed.

Chanyeol nearly laughed, “I simply don’t have taste for _you_ guys _,_ don't misunderstand, I certainly have taste for omegas.” 

Omegas if they came in the form of cinnamon and sugar, he mused, and only if they had sinister smirks and glittering eyes.

His standards had only grown too much truly, and only one fit the bill.

“What is wrong with me, Chanyeol? It is a free fuck.” The eldest omega girl pouted back, a simple nightgown that was practically see through on as she stood in the bathroom doorway to frown at him.

She didn’t sound like she needed much a fuck when he’d heard her discussing soreness this morning, but that wasn’t his business and he simply laughed and shook his head.

He didn’t have time to respond though as the door to their room flew open, and it wasn’t them getting called for breakfast as he’d assumed but a scent that made him snap to sit up on his bed, blanket covering his waist down although he wasn’t opposed to Baekhyun seeing him only in boxers at all.

(In fact it was very much welcomed.) 

But the omega was too innocent looking this early with no makeup on his blue eyes and with a black robe tied around his narrow waist, his collarbones and sternum were displayed and it made Chanyeol wonder if he was wearing anything under.

“Good morning, my love. I brought gifts. Many gifts.” 

That much was obvious if there was anything to say about the guards bringing in bags with name tags in behind him. 

“Oh, master!” He rolled his eyes at Suri’s obnoxious cry before registering the omega was mostly nude with how see through her outfit was.

He couldn’t stand to know if Baekhyun took interest in such a thing and growled rather loudly, unable to stop it from coming up before going wide eyed at his behavior.

Baekhyun looked away from the omega quickly though, wandering over to the piles of bags and giggling a, “Someone is not a morning person.” 

He very much wasn’t if the first thing he was greeted with was his mate seeing another nude.

“Master, I quite love mornings! We should definitely go on a walk together, perhaps in the gardens?” 

Chanyeol was ready to hiss again, this time at Jinsoo, but Baekhyun’s laughter left no room for it. “Sorry, child. I haven’t much time and I’m truthfully only up so early to make sure your gifts are all received. By looking at you, I can see you had yourself quite a night though, I’m glad.” 

Baekhyun looked at the omega before snatching a big, deep blue bag from the mix. It was unnamed but he stood up with his robe jostling a bit to expose more leg than before, kindly looking at Jinsoo for reply.

Mina jumped in before the other could respond, and as the youngest took advantage by hopping close to Baekhyun - much closer than she _should_ \- “I found myself a lover for the night, master, it was quite a show. Perhaps-“

“How fun, dear.” Baekhyun cut her off and Chanyeol noticed that the man stepped back and swiftly dodged Mina’s hand that intended to touch his arm. Whether he was doing so on purpose or not was debatable, but Chanyeol found it odd how easily Baekhyun avoided the touch.

He couldn’t care when it spared him jealousy, and because Baekhyun was strolling towards _his_ bed with the gift and with his tongue prodding his lip. “Of course I’m happy to hear you had gotten fucked, it sounds quite fun,” He said such a thing with so much sin Chanyeol felt his heart was going to explode - or his dick - as Baekhyun leaned over his bed and pet his hair behind his ear as he laid the gift down, “But I’m simply here to make sure gifts are given appropriately. We can certainly discuss sex another time, hm?”

It was all said with a hand on Chanyeol's jaw and a tilt that gave the alpha clear view down his smooth chest, and even if it was technically said to the other omega, it didn't feel like it.

And it most definitely didn’t seem Baekhyun meant for it to at all if the sultry look in his eyes said much. 

“What do you say, my love?” He smiled, removing himself from holding the alphas cheek but still rested against his bed frame, “Sex is a topic not unspoken of in this household.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard and couldn’t even pretend to deny Baekhyun was seducing him now, he was truthfully debating on just pushing his blankets away and mating the omega now if he didn’t know it would be inappropriate.

Plus, the omegas giggling with flushed faces interrupted his train of thought.

“We will have to do so, master!” 

Baekhyun looked as if he’d forgotten the others were there also, because he sucked his lip into his mouth and looked somewhat angered as he pulled away, “Indeed,” He sounded uninterested, but still gave a wave as he approached the door, “I’ll see you all around. Rest up for the next engagement, children.” 

The door shutting made him feel irritated - that or it was his uncomfortable hardness - and he groaned, combing a hand through his hair.

“No fair!” Jinsoo whined, but was already starting towards the gifts, “What have you done, Chanyeol? I have been trying for his touch this entire time!” 

“Last night the alpha I had, Jongin, had told me master does not touch or receive touch unless he wishes.” Suri added.

Chanyeol frowned because it certainly didn’t seem like Baekhyun cared about touch at all, much less for worrying about touching him.

“I’ve done nothing,” He claimed, sitting up to grab the bag from the end of his bed.

“Perhaps it’s because he had a knot. If that’s what master likes then I will share if only I have his affection,” Mina whined.

Chanyeol scoffed at that and shook his head; he was nearly positive the omegas simply wanted him only because of his wealth and his kindness to them thus far - but then again just one glance at the omega felt wanting enough.

He just blocked them out to spare them from his jealousy that would begin to add up, removing the paper from the bag.

As soon as he opened it up all the way it reeked of sweetness and even more so when he began to remove items. 

The first few were clothing items, new and still in plastic packaging.

Then, the items became more personally chosen - a watch, a writing journal, a small flower figurine. They seemed sweet, but gifts meant to fill space rather than _mean_ anything.

Likely because at the very bottom he removed a silk top that was reeking of the omega that made his heart stop, a shirt scented and owned by Baekhyun and given to _him._

Chanyeol choked on the scent as he pressed it to his nose, dumping the bag out to make sure there was nothing left and a letter popped out, the edges taped shut with gold stickers. 

Hastily, he shoved the shirt beneath his pillow in fear of the omegas noticing, but he had hope that they wouldn’t because their senses weren’t as strong as his. 

Baekhyun’s handwriting was smooth, but seemed longing and some areas of the ink bled through as if the omega had taken a bit to formulate his next thought.

_My love,_

_It’s quite late as I’m writing this, and I apologize, but I just can’t forgive myself for being so distant the past week. I could blame it on being a busy man, or perhaps on being simply rude, but it doesn’t matter when the fault was my own._

_I’ll begin to do better from now on, and I’ve spent hours trying to learn about you - a servant from birth sounds so pressing, I’m afraid I can’t relate when I’ve been born into my class. Should I apologize? Has my class wronged yours before? I want to learn these things about you even if we do not separate classes in my home very much at all. In fact, the reason for your and the others removal was simply to fill empty space and liven up the place - now I can’t believe I’ve been given such a gift as your arrival._

_For that, I hope I can gift you with things that make you feel just as relieved and happy as I was the moment I had seen you. Minseok made such an amazing choice although I hadn’t been looking for an alpha to dote on._

_How handsome you are with a scent so striking, I can hardly believe it. Perhaps I’m too hopeful thinking maybe you feel the same?_

_Even if you don’t, my home is yours and anything else you should want for that matter. Chanyeol, I certainly hope you do, but if not then please disregard the gifts and don’t think me too desperate. I simply.. can’t help myself._

_Yours, Baekhyun_

Such a love letter cleared many things for him, it made him yearn to go after the omega and spill anything he asked, to reassure that he didn’t blame him for ignoring for a few days.

Baekhyun did sound rather empty, he sounded lonely and tired, but also much more longing than Chanyeol had felt those few days. 

Chanyeol wondered why he begged him not to think he was desperate, it made him confused and pull the top from his pillow to look over. 

A simple shirt didn’t scream desperation, it mostly said a soft _please want me_ more than anything. 

But as he lifted the shirt and unraveled it to look it over a black fabric unrolled from inside and that scent was _twice_ as strong, so much so that he saw Suri snap her head up and look around the bags as if it had come from one of them.

It certainly _did not._

And it certainly was _desperate._

How else should he take the pair of panties if not for desperation and lust? 

But he didn’t understand it as desperation in the way Baekhyun had begged him not to - but in a way of want and need and that was perfectly fine because Chanyeol both felt _want_ and _need._

And now he _needed_ to figure out how to rush to the restroom and wondered if a cold shower could even make up for the damage Baekhyun caused.

***  
  


It had taken him two days to work up enough courage to approach Baekhyun, even when the omega had flashed him rather nervous smiles and brushed fingers across his arm when they walked past each other.

Even then, Baekhyun always seemed to be in a rush so he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt anyway. 

Instead, he spent two days pep talking to himself and also learning more about the Byun family.

He wasn’t exactly sure about their fortune, all the books he’d read only said they had it for years, but he _had_ read much about Baekhyun’s parents, and before their death he didn’t seem very fond of them at all - or his elder sister.

The records didn’t speak much of Baekhyun and when his alpha sister was sent off to be married was only when the omega got more recognition.

Likely because he was an omega - but when his parents died it hadn’t done anything but give everything to the omega, fortune and all.

Responsibilities.

It wasn’t clear exactly what they did, whether they were in charge of all class shelters or not, Chanyeol had even read that the Byun family technically owned the shelter he was in.

He couldn’t really feel too upset about that when he’d never experienced anything too harsh there, even if he much preferred his own bed to always be promised for him here.

But the lines between what Baekhyun was responsible for and what his name was _spoken_ so roughly for was blurred and truthfully Chanyeol couldn't care.

At the end of the day, the world made them mates and he was _selfish_ and wasn’t one to look at a gift oddly because he’d been gifted with Baekhyun, so he didn’t want to question anything at all.

As far as he was concerned the omega wanted him to own him in a way Baekhyun owned everyone else, and it gave Chanyeol a sense of power he had never truly felt before.

A power that gave him the confidence to walk into Baekhyun’s study without so much as a knock, regretting it a bit as he noticed how busy the other looked with stacks of papers on his desk piled high.

He pretended not to be intimidated though and acted as if he didn’t see Baekhyun’s confused expression before it turned into one of pure relief.

“You made it.” 

Chanyeol nodded and licked his lips as he tried to seem confident while he strolled over to the desk, “Of course.” 

Baekhyun leaned back into his seat in a way that made the leather chair seem so much bigger than the omega, shadowing his forehead a bit as he showed off the line of his jaw and smoothness of his throat. 

The alpha moved to take a seat on the corner of the desk and felt the omega eye him as he grabbed the glass of golden liquid off the wood.

He was _tired_ of being the only one sexually frustrated. Baekhyun had teased him with _panties_ after all, so he made a show of spinning the glass around until he could see the imprint of the omegas lips on it - then he made sure it pressed against his when he took a sip.

His throat burned with the alcohol, but it didn’t stand a chance to the burn in his chest he felt when Baekhyun looked at him proudly - as if approving of his sudden choice to be so comfortable with him.

It wasn’t that he ever felt uncomfortable with the omega at all, only afraid they didn’t share the same feelings about the circumstances.

 _“Alpha.”_ Baekhyun sighed as if it was a prayer, sinking over to lay his cheek onto the others knee and circling his arms around Chanyeol's calf.

Chanyeol couldn't recall ever feeling so _confident_ before, so possessive. 

Baekhyun looked so small when bare faced and drowning in non formal clothes, he looked exhausted and needy.

What a contrast to the man that walked around with his head held so high he could take down the largest and most prideful of people with only a look.

 _That_ was the Byun Baekhyun that people spoke horror stories of. Chanyeol had yet to see his anger, but didn’t doubt Baekhyun could do damage with even just words if the omegas confidence said anything.

Then again, the Baekhyun he’d seen this far hadn’t been overwhelmingly confident, in his letter he seemed more anxious than anything.

Chanyeol should get used to seeing _Baekhyun_ as who he was rather than how he tried to be.

“You wanted to know if I hated it - if you should apologize. You shouldn’t, I was lucky to be born in a non violent facility, the worst we had was fights over beds and no personal space.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes flashed with something too fast for him to notice before the omega turned to press a soft kiss onto his covered knee, words muffled into the fabric, “Had I known, you’d have been pulled as quickly as possible.” 

“I heard you don’t like touch.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was that he was being too pushy or simply saying the wrong things, but Baekhyun looked _angry_ for a moment before the omega sat back again and rolled his chair to be directly in front of him.

He didn’t respond for a moment, simply eyeing his own hands as he ran palms over Chanyeol's thighs in an action that was mostly seductive.

But Baekhyun just seemed to like to touch, and Chanyeol definitely wasn’t opposed to his touch.

“I like _your_ touch,” Baekhyun murmured simply, fingertips dipping below Chanyeol's shirt to touch the skin of his sides as if distracted before he looked up directly at him, “Don’t believe things apply to you.” 

He hadn’t thought they did if the hands on him since day one said anything, but he was _curious._

It didn’t matter though, because Baekhyun was grabbing his palm and gently leading it to his face.

“My alpha,” He purred, pressing soft kisses onto the flat of his palm, yearning for Chanyeol's touch. 

For someone that wanted to seem so seductive and lustful - and he still _was -_ he also just looked overwhelmingly needy and soft, a fond glint to his blue eyes as he stared at the alpha while he pressed his lips onto the tips of his fingers.

Baekhyun’s mouth was soft, Chanyeol couldn't help running his fingers over them and watching as they darkened a bit from the pressure for only a moment.

He found himself drawn closer, moving off the desk to kneel down and cup his cheek, watching the omega lean into it with a noise akin to a relieved whimper, holding the back of his hand so Chanyeol held his face more firmly.

“What are you doing to me?” 

Baekhyun smiled then, sounding so innocent when he giggled and reached over to curl a hand around the back of Chanyeol's neck, _“Mine.”_

Chanyeol preened, the possessiveness that had been drowned in the bottom of his stomach resurfacing as unwanted thoughts of others lust for Baekhyun plagued his mind - sending signals of possession to his mind.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispered, shifting to lean so close the tip of his nose was a centimeter from the alphas, “If you will have me, then I will love you so dearly. If you want that, then please let me indulge in your scent,” He pleaded, grasping onto the collar of the alphas top with all confidence gone and replaced with fear, “I want you to own me-“

He didn’t need to finish because the warmth of his breath had grown too much and Chanyeol had to surge forward and capture it in his own mouth, earning a muffled moan from the omega and a smaller palm moving to dig into his hair and pull him impossibly close.

Baekhyun tasted like any other person he’d ever kissed before, only it was so _different,_ because it felt. It felt like the warmth of fire, but at the same time had so much passion and lust.

 _“Mine,”_ He growled into pink lips, hands moving beneath Baekhyun’s hips to grasp his bottom and pull him from the seat, yanking him down to the floor and eventually onto his lap when Chanyeol slid down the side of the desk whilst capturing the constant moans the omega gave him.

Baekhyun pulled away only to scramble further into his lap, mouth swollen red and cheeks matching as he breathed heavily, slick lips parted with lust.

“My mate,” Chanyeol approved, hands moving beneath the omegas shirt and across his spine - the skin felt rough and leather like and made him want to ask, but before he could the omega was leaning over to biting down the crook of his neck.

Baekhyun whimpered needily and reached down to lay his hands over Chanyeol’s hardness, whining into his neck as if the alpha would even dream to tell him no, “Let me have you.” 

“You do.” 

The smaller purred and kissed over bruising marks on Chanyeol's throat before pulling away, shoving his chair away so roughly it hit a glass cabinet and rattled inside, but the omega didn’t seem to find any cares for the shattering inside and just began to tug at Chanyeol's clothes.

God how long he’d felt teased by the other. Chanyeol shed his top instantly, allowing for the omega to kiss down his chest until Baekhyun was laying flat onto his front on the rug and licking at the top of his pants, hands massaging his length.

“Off, off. Alpha please, baby.” 

Chanyeol groaned at the pet name and found Baekhyun looked so overwhelmingly submissive and willing - _begging and whimpering -_ he unbuckled his jeans and began to remove them instantly, only a bit concerned at the uncomfortable looking position Baekhyun looked in.

Honestly, he’d expected the omega to be much more pushy than this - more aggressive - perhaps roughly ordering for him.

Instead Baekhyun begged and it went straight to his alpha pride and made him make encouraging, deep noises as he petted the hair from the elders face.

Baekhyun dropped back down between his legs and licked at his hip, biting softly at his thighs and making a loud whimpering noise when Chanyeol bucked into his hand as he grasped his length.

“So fucking gorgeous. Gorgeous. Yes, my mate. My mate, good boy.” 

It hardly mattered that Baekhyun was fully dressed and didn’t seem to have plans on doing much more than touching Chanyeol, he looked so happy to hear the praise, sticking his tongue out to lap at the alphas knot and leaning into his hand as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to give him his mouth or just relax in his grip.

_“Fuck. Good boy, what a good boy.”_

Baekhyun’s lips were messy with precome when he removed his mouth from the length to look at him, resting his cheek onto Chanyeol's hip, “Good for alpha.” 

“So sweet. Just for me, Baekhyun. You’re being such a good mate, you’re my mate. I want you so much. Fuck. You’re mine. _Mine.”_

_***  
  
_

“Who the hell did you get to bite you? No fair, Chanyeol! Don’t tell me it was Kyungsoo, I’ve been trying for weeks!” 

Chanyeol snickered into his glass of water, watching Mina toss her fork onto her plate angrily.

He could piss her off more, say that maybe if she wasn’t sleeping with the other guards already that maybe Kyungsoo would want her, but said guard was already snorting across the dining room to add to her annoyance.

The guards were all rather kind, and he’d even walked in on Baekhyun laughing with them and his assistants a few days before - maybe that’s why he felt comfortable enough with them now, because the omega was all grabby hands and refused to let him leave.

Not that he complained about getting trapped with Baekhyun on his knee even if he wasn’t very familiar with the staff here.

It turned out to be fun though, and they all seemed rather approving of him even though they hardly had a say. Still, Baekhyun said they’d all been together since he was just a boy and when the omega nuzzled into his neck and kissed his jaw affectionately, he was sure they looked pretty happy for Baekhyun.

Of course Baekhyun deserved to be happy, his biased opinion was Baekhyun deserved all the affection he so wanted, he just didn’t quite understand some things yet.

And he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the roughness he felt beneath the omegas shirts and the fact that everytime Chanyeol tried to pleasure him back Baekhyun shied away with claims that he wanted to _taste my mate again._

Who was he to say _no_ when his omega looked gorgeous between his legs and suckling the tip of his penis as if his precome was dessert or biting into the throat with skillful hands around his length.

Baekhyun was something confusing that was sure, but there was nothing confusing when the omega came to his shared room late and stayed quiet enough to not wake the others as he requested him out of bed and to join him.

 _Love_ wasn’t confusing.

It wasn’t that they were hiding a thing from the servants, why would they? Baekhyun was in charge of every single person here and more, but Chanyeol hadn’t found it in him to tell the omega the other servants annoyed him and it angered him for their constant sexualization of him; they just never really hung around the omegas to show off.

Until now apparently, because Chanyeol could never mistake his scent nor not notice the swinging of his hips as Baekhyun came into the dining room, his curls perfectly framing his face and the light purple of his deep cut shirt made his eyes shine brighter.

“Master!” Suri cried excitedly.

Chanyeol didn’t need to get worked up as the omega just smiled as he walked over, draping himself across the back of Chanyeol's chair and nuzzling into his jaw, “Good morning, my love. Missed you.” He muffled into his skin, lips pressing soft kisses to the spot they rested against.

Chanyeol saw Junmyeon walk by, a pile of folders in his grip and a coffee in the other. The look the assistant gave him was soft.

“Morning, sweetness,” He whispered back, twisting his neck to press a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s hair.

“No fucking way!” Mina shrieked, “No fair! Chanyeol, you can’t fuck him, that’s completely not fair!” 

The alpha rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat and catching Baekhyun’s confused, yet amused eye as the omega took a seat on the arm of his chair.

“I’m afraid we are not _fucking,_ dear,” The omega answered with a laugh, laying a palm on Chanyeol's knee as he leaned over to steal the alphas fork and breakfast.

Chanyeol chuckled, petting his spine gently and indeed they weren’t simply _fucking_ as the servants seemed to be obsessed with getting from Baekhyun. 

He really pitied them, wondering if that’s what he would have become too if he hadn’t been mates with Baekhyun, because he no longer felt so lonely that he needed to sleep around.

Of course, omegas experienced things much differently so he couldn’t imagine their feelings of being without someone to love. 

“This is completely irritating,” Suri agreed, crossing her arms with a pout, “Master, I am sure his knot is good and all, but surely you can make room for others in your bed too.” 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to like that, but he was much better at controlling himself and the only noticeable difference to show his possessiveness was his hand tightening on the fork as he laid back with a fork full of food and turned to face Chanyeol.

“I’m sure his knot is good too,” The omega murmured, words sounding flirtatious along with the lick of his lips, but his eyes showing jealousy as he fed him a bite. 

As if approving, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his jaw and Chanyeol felt the toughness of sharp teeth scrape against a healing bruise on his neck before the omega was hopping off his chair. 

Perhaps he didn’t give omegas enough credit because he’d always thought his own possessiveness was horrid, but Baekhyun was _gentle_ with his, not wanting to bark, but instead to claim.

“I’ll see you later, lovely.” 

Chanyeol went to respond, but was confused when Jinsoo jumped from his seat, face aflame with anger and a huge pout on his lips.

Before anyone could say a thing, the omega was snatching Baekhyun’s arm and _yanking._

Chanyeol had never seen anyone touch Baekhyun - not since he arrived had he ever seen someone so much as touch him, and he’d even heard Sehun ask permission to fix his coat before as if the omega needed a warning from his dear friend to do so.

The anger was nothing he could have expected and _exactly_ as he’d been told in rumors.

Byun Baekhyun was _vicious._

But this was for good reason as Jinsoo had attempted to kiss him, and something as small as grasping their master like that should have called for horrible punishment all on it's own.

Baekhyun swiftly had the omega at his throat, a hand wrapped around the others throat and the other hand gripping tightly at Jinsoo’s shoulder, “You dare touch me?” 

Chanyeol jumped to his feet at the exact time the omega girls whimpered in fear, releasing cries; it was faster than he could hear the other staff storming closer.

“Baekhyun,” He heard Jongin urge carefully.

“For what? Huh? You have intentions of harassing me? Me, who provided you such grand things?” 

Jinsoo’s feet barely touched the floor and Chanyeol wasn't sure who to feel bad for, the omega turning red faced or Baekhyun who had unspeakable rage at the moment.

“You _whore._ All of you little omegas are inappropriate whores and to think I tried to help you. There is no _place_ here for you - there is no hope for such possessive beings - you think you can keep me? Own me?”

“Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol saw his mate's hand begin to turn red from his grip and Jinsoo kicked his leg at Baekhyun and jumped from his shock, “Baby. Hey, hey. Stop. _Stop.”_

Only then did Baekhyun seem to register he was being called for even though his staff had been trying, releasing a rather aggressive-sounding growl.

 _“Baekhyun.”_ He said louder, walking over with a soft voice and laying a soft hand on Baekhyun’s spine and the other locking around the wrist holding Jinsoo, “Mate, stop. Stop it. He’s had enough.” 

Baekhyun did release him, he did so as if such a thing was painful to do, “Don’t ever touch me.” He hissed at the omega boy.

Chanyeol expected Baekhyun to turn and acknowledge him, to say anything really and give an explanation, but the omega just looked at him from the corner of his eye with something akin to _shame_ before wrapping arms around himself and walking fast out of the room.

He was still frozen when Minseok ran by to catch up to Baekhyun with a yell for the omega. 

The servant omegas were crying now, and it only added to the haze of confusion that was going on.

“What the hell _happened?”_

He looked up and locked eyes with Yixing, and the other just smiled tightly and looked away without much to offer.

***  
  


They did end up releasing the omegas. 

Apparently, Baekhyun had spoken to each of them privately and apologized and had sent them to a different home, one where they would have more company with other servants but would _not_ be required to do anything but live as they wanted.

Chanyeol didn’t necessarily like the three, in fact he would go as far to say they annoyed the _fuck_ out of him.

But now he found his room was awfully lonely and empty.

“Chanyeol.” 

The alpha thought maybe it was Baekhyun for a moment, that the omega was coming to explain as it'd been two days and there wasn’t a sign of the omega even when he looked for him.

He wasn’t upset with Baekhyun, only concerned and confused. 

But it was just Sehun who had a plate of food walking in, “You missed dinner.” 

“Was Baekhyun there?” 

Sehun avoided eyes and just set the food down before taking a seat on the side of the bed.

“Of course not,” Chanyeol whispered, “Then I don’t care to go if I’ll just be sitting alone.” 

“He doesn’t want you to be unhappy.” 

“Then he should come tell me that.” 

The guard huffed and sighed, “We are getting another servant. A beta boy, Taemin, a dancer. Minseok saved him from assault, you won’t be alone.” 

Chanyeol merely grumbled under his breath, because he didn’t care who they were bringing in, he just wanted Baekhyun here with answers. “I don’t care.” 

“You _should_ care because we’re moving your stuff into a different room.” 

The alpha grumbled _again,_ feeling like a child with all the tension building up, “Tell me something I fucking _care_ about, Sehun. I don’t care how many servants we get.” 

Sehun frowned at his attitude, but seemed to be expecting it because he rolled his eyes a bit and took a minute of silence. “Well. I guess you should know that we already figured the others wouldn’t last. We try to help, try to offer a better life and Baekhyun likes to help servants and likes the company. But… the first few days they were all caught snooping and jewelry was found in their belongings when maids cleaned them. Baekhyun wanted to give them more chances, but we had already known it was too far along for them, greed is too consuming.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t expected that, he jolted and frowned because sure they were _annoying_ but he hadn’t expected them to rob Baekhyun.

He personally would have kicked them the moment he noticed, but Baekhyun _was_ secretly a bleeding heart.

“Tell me what I really want to know.” 

Sehun must have expected that also because he just nodded sadly and rubbed his hands on pants as if he was uncomfortable with such a subject. “Baekhyun had a rough life.” 

“Lonely. I read the family tree records.” 

The guard snorted, “Yeah. That’s putting it _easily.”_

Chanyeol licked his lips nervously and adjusted his plate onto the side table and out of the way because he had a feeling he wouldn’t be needing it anytime soon.

“Look,” Sehun whispered, “I’m just going to give it to you straight up - Baekhyun doesn’t like touch because they beat the shit out of him, okay? I still..” The guard clicked his tongue and looked insanely distraught as he ran an anxious hand through his hair, “I can still remember, when I first got here I was like… ten and Junmyeon was training me and just out of _nowhere,_ nowhere - we.. we heard a scream and we ran into the kitchen and he.. that fucking _bitch,_ his whore of a sister, she’d hit a pot of _boiling_ water off the stove right onto his back. I just.. she just _left him_ there, and we had to.. to get his shirt off and it was just all _blisters._ It was horrible. I mean, he was like.. twelve? Thirteen? And _small._ Baekhyun was always kind, Chanyeol, he never let anything get to him until… now basically. His temper is.. well, it’s horrible, he’s really afraid of people touching him..”

 _Except you,_ went unsaid, but Chanyeol felt too overwhelmed to say that.

He had grown up in a servant home - the name _slave_ had grown outdated and things _were_ looking up for people of his class, but even when it had been bad he’d never had physical pain inflicted on him.

The most he could count was a fist fight he’d gotten into when he was like fourteen and got his ass beat, but even then it was childish anger.

It seemed immature now to think back of all the times he’d heard - and engaged in - these daydreams of higher class, pretending it was all sunshine and rainbows.

Because it wasn’t, but he’d been too blinded to understand that.

Baekhyun was four years older than his young nineteen, he was four years older and that meant that when Chanyeol had been playing chase and little and trying to flirt with little omegas the other had been getting _beat_ and _scalded with boiling water._

He couldn’t even picture it - he couldn’t picture his vision of Baekhyun because the omega he knew was both rough and soft, but he was strong and firm also.

And that’s exactly why Baekhyun was the way he _was._

Chanyeol hadn’t been upset with Baekhyun, truthfully he was mostly upset that the omega was scared of his opinion of him more than anything, but he needed to see him now.

“I’m going to see him,” He said firmly, climbing out of bed.

“We were moving your things to his room anyway.” 

Chanyeol didn’t comment on that even if it did make him a bit giddy, he just threw the door open and left Sehun to his own devices in his room. 

He knew the way by heart by now, Baekhyun had woken him up to drag him down the halls too many times to count, dangling on his arm and trying to stifle his happiness but Baekhyun was always _terrible_ at that when it was just the two of them.

The omegas room was large, the bed was one with a four post frame with a white drapery over top, it looked overwhelmingly elegant.

But not as distracting as the omega himself.

Chanyeol waited to be acknowledged for a moment, eyeing Baekhyun from across the room as the omega was in his connecting bathroom, the room only separated with an archway but no door.

It didn’t seem he’d been noticed though as Baekhyun was wearing only panties and was looking at his face in the mirror for a rather _long_ time.

Too long to be comfortable and Chanyeol cleared his throat and leaned against the bedroom door, “Aren’t you so pretty?” 

The omega startled with a quiet yelp, twisting to jump so his back was to the mirror.

Chanyeol had already _seen_ though, he’d seen the view of the scars on his back, a splatter like pattern of too tight of skin. 

It wasn’t really large, figures given Baekhyun had only been a child and had time to grow. 

It also wasn’t nearly as bad as he figured the omega thought it to be. The texture was different, it wasn’t smooth and soft like the rest of him, but so silky it was obviously a scar and it was a bit lighter of a color than the omegas natural skin tone. 

“Were you seeing how pretty you were?” Chanyeol repeated, raising off the door to venture over.

Baekhyun seemed too surprised to say anything, licking his lips nervously like he had many things to say but nothing came out.

The alpha just trapped him against the sink, pressing his hips close to the omegas and resting in his shoulder.

He felt Baekhyun shutter when he laid hands on his back, watching in the mirror as he hugged around the omegas waist and felt the scars as he had a million times before - only now he understood what the feeling was rather than being too caught up in the moment to think much about them.

“Beautiful, sweetness,” He praised, pressing a kiss to the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and grinning when the omega replied with an exposed throat and hands grabbing his top. 

“Really?”

“Always so gorgeous,” He swore, dipping his fingers along the silky blue panties and brushing fingertips across the soft skin of Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun figured he’d been told, it was obvious as the omega would have been more firm about not letting him see his back or would have made up an excuse by now as to why Chanyeol shouldn’t want him to shed his top.

He just seemed _accepting,_ hands clutching Chanyeol's shirt at his chest and pulling back to look up at him, “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“Was _not_ scared,” Chanyeol denied instantly, removing his hands only to tug Baekhyun into his -their- room instead, lifting the omega off the small step that led to the bathroom.

The action Baekhyun must have been endeared by because he slipped a soft purr out and clung to his neck tightly, releasing a laugh when he was placed onto the covers of the bed.

Baekhyun was powerful and strong and there was no universe in which Chanyeol could compete with it - but he really didn’t want to, because when it was just them the omega looked so tiny and nuzzled up for affection as if it was all he wanted. 

Especially when only wearing silk panties and lying spread out on a bed four times his size he looked absolutely adorable - should Chanyeol had heard such a thing about _Byun Baekhyun_ two months ago, he’d have thought surely someone was insane.

But it was true - for him only Baekhyun was nothing but gentle.

“Love bug,” Chanyeol cooed softly as Baekhyun rolled over to grab his shirt with a yank to try and pull him up. He knew the omega had the strength - he’d _seen_ the omega had the strength and if he really wanted he could probably pull him in even if he weighed likely double Baekhyun in muscle.

Hardly mattered because Baekhyun liked to be cared for more than pretend to be bossy and harsh.

Chanyeol did climb into the bed, settling against the pillows and within a second had the omega adjusting onto his hips and leaning down to nuzzle his chest, pushing his shirt up to his armpits in order to rest on bare skin. 

“I’d never hurt you.” 

“You don’t scare me,” Chanyeol laughed softly, petting his hair, “Look at you, nothing but a tiny puppy. Sure, you bite, but I like it so it’s okay.” 

Baekhyun nipped at his abdomen in response, giggling into his skin, “Bite you only, my love.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” The alpha crooned proudly, reaching down to grab his chin and forcing him up towards his face to peck his lips, “My omega, you may scare others but I’m not scared of you. Love you, my little love bug. You just want that, hm? A bit of love.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shone with nothing short of elation as he grasped Chanyeol's collar and began to press wet pecks onto his face, “Love me and then I will always love _you.”_

_  
***  
  
_

“What are you _doing?”_

Chanyeol snickered and rolled his eyes fondly as Baekhyun forced the book out of his hands and threw it onto the floor.

Such behavior was _common_ for the omega, but normally not so public. Not when Junmyeon was apparently having a meeting and talking about very _important_ stocks right across the room.

While everything was in Baekhyun’s name, he’d come to learn quickly that anything that was Baekhyun’s applied to anyone he cared for, anyone he loved, and that showed his kind heart.

Only nobody else got to see such a kind heart more than him and the family of guards and assistants, more like Baekhyun’s _brothers_ more than anything.

And that was truthfully the case because they all watched the omega so carefully it was more familial than anything. 

Baekhyun didn’t care much for finances or for stock shares or anything of that sort, Chanyeol had come to find out the omega cared more for playing up and keeping a facade more than anything.

But, the elder of the others _did_ like those things, they genuinely enjoyed the riches and such so much so that Chanyeol cringed when he’d heard Minseok excitedly try to explain to him potential fund shares - it sounded way too boring.

To each their own though, so long as they were happy.

The omega completely ignored the question until he was proudly climbing onto his lap to straddle his thighs, digging his nose into his neck with a rather loud huff.

Chanyeol laughed and hugged him tighter to his chest, wondering what the point was in the omega having spent an hour putting on makeup and nice clothes only to hide in his neck.

“It’s so goddamn boring.” 

“I’m sure it is, baby,” Chanyeol grinned and gently pried Baekhyun’s face from his neck only to preen at the love bites all over the omegas throat and down his exposed chest, “Is that why you made me join? So we can suffer together?” 

“So I have something nice to look at,” Baekhyun answered rather cockily, placing a wide smirk on his face and bubbling with a laugh as he playfully avoided a kiss to his cheek, “You’re my eye candy.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol growled and grabbed his cheeks so he couldn’t avoid the kiss he’d been aiming to place on his lips, causing Baekhyun to smile against his mouth, swiping his tongue rather provocatively across his lips. 

Chanyeol licked the saliva from his mouth and saw Baekhyun chew his lip and sit back against his thighs with a deep breath, obviously becoming overwhelmed when the alpha didn’t just take the teasing as easily as he had when he first arrived. 

Back then Chanyeol hadn’t been sure he was _supposed_ to though.

Now he found a lot of fun in teasing Baekhyun back because his mate always seemed to be surprised he did so.

“You _taste_ like candy, so let’s not get things confused; if one of us is sweeter, it’s most definitely _you,_ sweetness.” 

Baekhyun whimpered a noise of need, adjusting himself to press his growing erection into Chanyeol's stomach and sitting up on his knees, brushing the alphas hair back from his face with a breathy whisper of, _“Want you, alpha,”_

Baekhyun had the sex drive of an animal, truly. 

He’d simply brushed off the omegas old teases of sex and when he’d told the servants _sex was not an unspoken topic,_ but now he knew Baekhyun had meant in the most simple of terms - fuck me.

At least that’s what Chanyeol wrote it off as because Baekhyun was insatiable.

Good thing he was younger and had just as much - if not _more -_ of a taste for the omega.

“Mhm. You can’t wait, love bug?” Chanyeol cooed, cupping behind Baekhyun’s thighs and massaging softly. “Or does it take so much out of you not to have your mate right this second? You want my knot, hm? I could go for a taste of you right now.” 

Baekhyun whimpered into his ear, a whine that almost instantly made blood rush to the lower parts of the alphas body and he felt the omega roll his hips into his stomach a bit to show how much the idea appealed to him.

Of course Chanyeol couldn't possibly grow tired of the taste of fresh slick, to have his mate on his tongue and crying above him with hands grasping his head between his legs - Baekhyun was a _sight,_ and now that the three omegas weren’t here he felt free enough to admit they hadn’t been wrong in their daydreams of his ocean eyes glimmering with pleasure.

Only they _had_ been wrong in the fact that Baekhyun was no omega that he could ever picture with one of his own kind, fucking then roughly as they’d hoped.

Because the omega himself liked to be pinned down and restrained until near climax and only then did he like to be kissed and praised, to be treated softly and have his red face kissed along with any other marks on his skin.

What a perfect little omega he had.

“If I carry you out, you may look weak, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun laughed into his hair before sitting back to look at him, cupping his face in both hands and nuzzling into his nose, “I’m not afraid to be seen as weak for _you._ For my mate, yes. Anyone who cannot differentiate their place with yours must be idiotic; it’s only common sense my alpha can control me and it’s only right I freely love you. That is no secret, that is no weakness. Mate me, baby.” 

Chanyeol sometimes couldn't differentiate his own fondness for the omega and his own possessiveness sometimes when Baekhyun spoke like this.

It didn’t matter, because he felt both of those things _all_ the time.

“Tell me again how you want me, sweetness.” Chanyeol ordered, jostling Baekhyun so he could wrap legs around his hips to prepare for the brisk walk he was about to do with the omega in his arms.

“Want on your tongue, my love.”   
  


***  
  


Chanyeol still had never grown fond of these parties even if they were _essential._

He’d never grown excited for them nor felt giddy when Baekhyun hired entertainers for the evenings.

Maybe it had a little to do with the fact he knew the omega didn’t like them either - _or_ the fact he was always disgusted that they had to set up spare rooms to prepare for horny guests.

Baekhyun said the way of aristocrats was confusing and a give and take sort of relationship, but Yixing had been much more blunt in explaining that it was a cordial and picky relationship.

If Baekhyun _didn’t_ seem a good host then surely the talk would not be focused on his attitude or anything such and more of how impersonal he was.

Chanyeol already disliked some of the rumors he’d grown to hear - ones claiming Baekhyun to be seductive and misleading claims about his virtue and the marks on his neck.

He hoped the rumors stemmed from the fact Baekhyun was seductive to _him_ and didn’t care too much about showing off their handsy relationship at all - Chanyeol couldn't either because his mate was incredibly tempting.

And, it felt good to be able to say Baekhyun was his and the fact nobody was the wiser to the fact he wasn’t of the blue blooded class at all, it was long forgotten and thrown away.

Now, he was free to do what he pleased and dress in the silk and jewels Baekhyun did - in fact, the omega encouraged it very much, he bought all sorts of extreme gifts for him and forced himself into his lap to lay makeup on his face with claims that it showed power, that it made them look more rich to be able to afford such a luxury.

Chanyeol was sure the omega was just projecting because Baekhyun very much knew he was an _omega_ and not someone that people would picture in charge of so much wealth.

In fact, this party was not going over well for that reason alone.

A new guest, an owner of a shipping facility that specialized in exports, was one _hell_ of an asshole.

As respectful, every guest greets Baekhyun at least once in the evening, so the omega had waited on his lap with a pout only noticeable to Chanyeol as he knew Baekhyun in and out. 

But, this _asshole_ had come to greet them and when Baekhyun hopped off his lap with a straight spine and a waiting expression to be greeted the man _laughed_ and said, “An omega? Is this a joke?” 

Baekhyun was too classy to do anything about just _one_ slip up and had given his best stern expression - one admittedly terrifying - as he received a very sad excuse for a greeting.

“Calm down, love bug,” Chanyeol leaned over to gently grab the back of Baekhyun’s light red top seeing as the omega was still staring angrily about the mans back as he walked off in what could be mistaken for a drunken wobble even though the night had just started. 

“What a complete prick.” 

Chanyeol laughed softly, setting the omega onto his thigh and running a soothing palm down the crook of his neck and leaving it beneath the shoulder of his top to massage his soft skin, “My _vicious_ omega, he just doesn’t understand much at all.” 

Baekhyun relaxed although his brow was still angry as he tilted his head back against the chair to allow the alphas large palm to trail down his throat and collarbones. 

Anyone watching would see such a scenting exchange happening and consider it romantic - although perhaps promiscuous with all guests here, but how much more promiscuous is a bit of affection when other guests planned sex so publicly.

(Not as though the couple were immune to that either, but it _was_ their home after all.) 

“I am no omega to be walked upon.” 

“No you are _not,”_ Chanyeol agreed, voice rumbling below Baekhyun’s ear as he pressed a swift peck to his jaw, “You are a Byun and surely your name means much _more_ than trivial things. Perhaps he’s from out of town and doesn’t know the chaos my mate can create.” 

He’d visually cheered Baekhyun up, it was obvious in the small smirk of a smile the omega gave before he was forcing himself into the crook of Chanyeol's neck only to sink teeth into his skin.

Claiming Baekhyun to bite was an understatement, and even though it never physically hurt, it _always_ felt endearing because the omega scented the marks with soft licks as though soothing.

Admittedly, they could be tender, but Chanyeol was sure they weren’t much worse than the love marks he gave his mate either and Baekhyun must have a higher pain tolerance than him.

To belittle him by his status was unfortunate, because Baekhyun was anything but stereotypically seen as dainty and tender - even if Chanyeol was guilty of thinking that at first sight too.

“The only one that should ever consider my status is _you,”_ Baekhyun breathed, sitting back to leave only the smallest bit of room between their lips, “When you are taking me, my love.” 

Chanyeol snickered and connected their lips for a soft kiss, ensuring the omega was well sated for a moment, “At this rate we might have to prepare nurseries,” He teased, pressing a second kiss to his forehead.

Baekhyun simply laughed at the response, playfully nipping beneath his ear, “We need more child making practice.” 

The alpha snorted and shifted his mate off his lap with a rough kiss to his cheek, “I’ll be back to feed you, sweetness.” 

The omega preened with a pretty grin, looking so many levels of fond as he sat back against the giant, red chair.

Baekhyun was expressive and Chanyeol never had to guess what the omega was feeling because he _didn’t_ hide such things, much less to him.

Chanyeol made his way across the ballroom to a table of snacks, picking up a plate to gather food when a pressure bumped his side and he laughed, “You looking for a date for the night or what?” 

“Hey, not all of us have been so lucky,” Sehun mumbled defensively, picking at items, “Baek and now Jongin, I’m going to be left hanging out with _Kyungsoo_ by the end of this.” 

Chanyeol snickered, recalling the fact Taemin - the newest arrival - _was_ Jongin’s mate and he wouldn’t doubt if the two were around here somewhere.

“Soo isn’t too bad. _Plus,_ I don’t think you need to worry about that. He was talking to some guy named _Kris_ I think? You should go meet up with them, Baekhyun was blabbering about the guys little brother. Apparently Luhan is very cute or something - Baek’s words, not mine.” 

He likely didn’t need to clearify that, because everyone in the household knew how in love he and Baekhyun were, but it just felt all kinds of _wrong_ to even say such a thing about another. 

“Huh. Maybe I will,” The other murmured.

Chanyeol hummed in reply, getting ready to go back to his mate who was likely all bored eyes and longing looks at his back by now, but was distracted by a loud and obnoxious laugh. 

_“What about the blue eyed one?”_

_“Sir. That’s Byun Baekhyun. He’d kill you. Not recommended, seriously. Perhaps you need to hear more of him-“_

_“How much fight can an omega really put up? All omegas are weak for a knot!”_

A handful of laughter rang out and it gave the alpha the impression of nervousness. 

Chanyeol’s entire body stiffened like never before.

He should just got tell Baekhyun. His mate could handle himself and kick ass, or Sehun was _right_ here and they wouldn’t just allow this disrespect.

 _“Yeol,”_ Sehun warned, grabbing his wrist, “I will get Jongin to help me escort them out.” 

But Chanyeol had never felt so angry in his life.

He was no _fighter,_ that was definitely more Baekhyun than him, but this was his _mate_ being belittled as an omega, he couldn’t handle himself, even more so when he heard the word _bitch_ involved and didn’t even know if he was referring to his mate again or not.

“Excuse me,” He twisted around with a stern, loud tone, “That’s _my_ mate you’re speaking crudely of.” 

_“Chanyeol,”_ Sehun tried.

“And I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to apologize to my lovely mate for the behavior before you need to get off our grounds.” 

It felt good to be able to cause a scene truthfully, to have the grounds to do so.

The man laughed, and it was more obvious now he was in a drunken stupor as he nearly dropped his cup in his own laughter, “Good one!” 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, knuckles clenching with irritation.

But before he could do much more - perhaps the throat grab he’d seen once from Baekhyun - said omega was stomping over and latching onto his shirt, “What’s going on? My love, what is this commotion about?” 

He sounded overly confused, granted Chanyeol was most definitely not one to cause a scene and more likely to duck down and shy away from attention. 

“This _imbecile,”_ He hissed with a pointed finger and reached behind him with his opposite hand to grab Baekhyun’s wrist and softly bringing him forward, “Has made disrespectful and _sinful_ claims about my beautiful mate, in our own household. Would any mate stand by and hear such a thing? Of course _not._ I want an apology to my angel for the anger he’s caused.” 

_“Lies! Preposterous lies! Sir Byun, I believe your whore is speaking out of line.”_

Chanyeol nearly snarled at him, but he hadn’t needed to do such a thing because Baekhyun was only able to keep a calm facade for so long and it was obviously pushed too far.

“How terrible,” Baekhyun said evenly, standing onto his toes to grab Chanyeol's face, “How unfortunate you had to hear such things, lovely. I should take care of it now,” He whispered, petting an apologetic hand down the alphas clenched jaw.

Chanyeol didn’t have a care if it made him seem less _alpha,_ if it made him seem any less strong than he was. “I feel so much anger right now.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed with ferocity at the words, pressing a rather swift kiss onto his cheek before a storm was raging. 

His mate was _fast_ he was swift in his moves and Chanyeol hated the reasoning for it, but found it beautiful how unafraid Baekhyun was to walk up to an alpha larger than him and grasp his shirt and pull it down to his level, “You’ve wronged me and my mate in our home. Get to your knees with a heartfelt apology if you value your _life.”  
  
_

_***  
  
_

Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun actually fragile - his mate and the word did _not_ go together even in the simplest of terms.

But he was today. Today, he'd woken up to not only the bed filled with sweat but whimpering of the most heartbreaking kind.

Panic was the first emotion that filled him, not only because Baekhyun was a busy, busy man and he was sure there was much to do today, but because his mate's temperature was absolutely _burning._

As if the universe was testing him, Chanyeol heard a knock sounding at the door and knew it was likely Junmyeon coming to wake the omega up for whatever issues he needed to handle today.

Only that was _not_ going to happen, Baekhyun was writhing and crying in a dead sleep, hands clawing at his skin and no, no, no - he was _not going_ anywhere today.

“No.” Chanyeol huffed deeply as he leaned against the doorframe, blocking the opened door so the other wouldn’t get view of his very sick, but very nude mate, “Baekhyun is feverish. He’s not going.” 

Junmyeon clicked his tongue, “Chanyeol. A man like Baekhyun doesn’t allow something as minuscule as a fever take over. He works under it, he always has.”

 _“No.”_ The alpha barked firmly and he’d never once _ever_ rubbed his newfound place in life in others faces, but just this once it felt called for. _“Baekhyun is my fucking mate and I’ll be damned if he works under these conditions. The answer is no and it’s going to stay no.”_

Then he shut the door with a heavy breath, feeling a bit guilty, but he could always apologize later and he just hoped the other would realize he was just concerned for Baekhyun.

It was not like him to speak out like that at all, but Baekhyun was well past feverish and his panting sounded something horrifying.

Surely his omega had been feeling sickly for days now for it to be this bad, and now Chanyeol just felt even more _horrible._

“Chanyeol!”

The alpha jumped, alerted at the scream before it was turning into a sob and he promptly rushed to the bed, petting a hand over the soaked strands of hair sticking to his mates cheek. 

Baekhyun still seemed to be in a deep and fright filled sleep, knuckles unclenching and clenching again with his eyes rapidly shifting beneath his eyelids.

“Oh, sweetness,” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and drew the covers from his mates ankles to shift him in an attempt to wake him gently.

It seemed things wouldn’t be that way though as Baekhyun just cried with all his might, something Chanyeol had never seen - _tears_ from Baekhyun sounded like a foreign concept.

However it very much was happening right in front of his face. 

He felt afraid and panicked as Baekhyun was _always_ full of strength and not much at all was being shown and it made him want to physically react, to fight whatever was scaring him, only he couldn’t fight a dream.

The best he could do was try to break his feverish haze.

He rushed over to the bathroom, nearly tripping over the little step Baekhyun always stood on in order to tug him down for kisses first thing in the morning, rushing over to the tub to start ice cold water pouring into it.

God, he didn’t want to do this - to subject his mate to this - but he was _so_ heated. 

“Baby,” Chanyeol quickly jumped about the room only to scoop up Baekhyun, this time the omega jerked and woke up with a loud pant, his chest rising and falling at concerning speeds and his pupils blown wide.

“Sh. Sh, I know. I’m sorry. Sorry, love bug.” 

He wasn’t even positive if Baekhyun was aware of what was happening right now.

Well, he would be in a moment because Chanyeol was setting him down into icy water and the omega _shivered_ in shock, hands coming to grasp the sides of the porcelain with a heavy gasp. 

“Hey there. No, sweetness,” Chanyeol crooned, laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him from trying to jump out, “You’re sick.” 

_“No.”_

“Yes.” The alpha said firmly, pressing a cool hand to his cheek with a frown, “Look at you, you can’t even sit up straight. Don’t you feel cooler now?”

Baekhyun pouted as he was forced to lean back against the tub, “‘m kay.” 

“You’re not okay.” 

The omega shivered and Chanyeol sighed, gathering a rag off the counter and knowing they would be making a huge mess as he began to remove his pajama bottoms.

Unlike his heathen of a mate, he _did_ prefer to sleep with bottoms on, only because Baekhyun tended to get grabby and he never wanted to wake the omega up to take care of an erection he’d accidentally caused - despite the fact Baekhyun was adamant he could have his body as he liked.

Chanyeol just much preferred to wake him up with kisses first rather than prodding fingers even if it was nice to hear a shocked, cut off moan as the first thing his ears heard in the morning.

“Scoot, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun grumbled quietly, groggily shifting onto his knees to allow the larger behind him, instantly crumbling back into his chest slightly sticking with sweat that needed to be wiped away.

The alpha hissed at the cold, freezing water, but considered it fair that if Baekhyun had to put up with it then surely he could too.

“Lean back.” 

Every move his omega made followed with a mix between a whine and a pained groan, muscles likely sore and Baekhyun seemed to be more out of it than he conveyed anyway.

There was no universe in which his pain was considered _okay_ or something to be ignored, and it set Chanyeol on edge even seeing him be this complacent - this unknowing. 

Of course context mattered and this _wasn’t_ his mate when seducing him for a knot, showing his pretty neck and striking body as if he was in his hands, because he knew the alpha enjoyed it, and Baekhyun enjoyed being manhandled then.

But not on a normal basis, not dragged to a freezing tub after murmuring nonsense in his sleep.

“God. We may have to take you to a healer if this fever doesn’t break anytime soon,” Chanyeol mumbled into his neck, placing a freezing rag onto his forehead and kissing his pulse. 

“Mm, no thank you.” 

The alpha snorted, bringing a freezing hand to his chest to cool down his skin and Baekhyun shook a bit, whimpering as if in pain and grasping his palm to hold it still at his sternum. “Alpha, please.” 

“Sh, we’re breaking the fever. Do you even know what’s happening, love bug?” 

Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, brushing a sweet kiss against Chanyeol's jaw, “Had a nightmare about you.” 

Likely was not a nightmare and more a feverish illusion based on the temperature of his skin, but Chanyeol merely hummed and held the rag to his head as he folded the omega over to check his back.

As he expected, the scars were irritated looking from his flailing and movements against the sheets. The uneven texture made them prone to irritation, something he’d learned only when catching a glimpse of the elder after he wore a skin tight sweater, and he’d never have the other wear such material again given how red they’d gotten.

Baekhyun had a high pain tolerance and never complained, but _always_ accepted lotions Chanyeol wanted to place on them. 

“... were being caught slacking, father struck you to the floor and kicked until blood was tasted.” 

Chanyeol gulped and although he knew Baekhyun was discussing a _nightmare_ and that he had been him and not the smaller, he knew it was his mates' way of trying to speak of his abuse.

It was rare, extremely so, and Chanyeol tried not to question much given he had Baekhyun’s entire trust - he legitimately was the only person to grasp the omega without needing to give a warning and would never be grabbed violently for it. 

“Yes? And how old were you, sweetness? We can both pretend it is me but it was not, even if I wish it was, so let me know, love bug. You know I want to share these things with you.” 

They weren’t secrets. Certainly not given all the others knew and some had even been around for the abuse. There was nobody to blame but the abusers, even if Chanyeol sometimes was filled with irritation knowing it could have been stopped.

Of course, he knew the Byun’s would have killed them for intruding, and understood why they hadn’t.

“Maybe.. young? A child. I remember his shoe looking much larger than it should and being lifted off the floor by my clothes.” 

A pup, merely just a puppy and treated so cruelly. Chanyeol couldn't imagine how much shame the Byun’s must have felt having an omega. 

The details of his alpha sisters wedding weren’t written, but from what he’d gathered it had been a money based deal and he could only assume they had planned to do away with Baekhyun just the same before their deaths.

Perfect timing for them to die.

“I see,” Chanyeol whispered, pecking his ear softly and grinning when his mate twisted with glossy and tired eyes onto his side to curl into his chest. Likely seeking his heat as he shivered in the cold despite burning up, still beautiful though, and enchanting all the same.

“Don’t kiss my mouth.” Baekhyun pouted as he said that when Chanyeol grasped his chin, “You’ll become sick and even though my ego is huge, I’m afraid my muscles are not large enough to carry you here as you did me.” 

The alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek instead, making it just as firm and loving as it would have been to his lips as Baekhyun _was_ strong, but more so in the fighting sense. “If I get sick, just love me to death.” 

Not a good joke given he’d been scared Baekhyun’s fever was taking over his mind only an hour before, but the omega looked more coherent now, smiling with half lidded eyes that told how much he wanted to kiss him.

Not being able to kiss felt more painful than the fever itself. 

“I’ll have every doctor in the area around should you fall sick, even just for a cough, my love.” 

Funny, because Chanyeol was _just_ musing how many doctors he could have arrive within the hour for his mate.   
  


***  
  


Chanyeol walked across the halls towards his room with a leather bound book under his arm.

He was slightly upset he hadn’t seen his mate today, when he’d woken up the bed had been empty and he had a letter on his side table.

_Alpha,_

_I forgot to tell you I had a meeting to make it to, but you were too handsome sleeping for me to have the strength to wake you up._

_Don’t worry, I’ll be home sometime after dinner, but hopefully sooner as I find it difficult not seeing you for so many hours._

_Perhaps we are too attached!_

_Jokes aside, I will try to come back as soon as I possibly can to love you in person, but in the meantime just accept my kisses from this letter. Many, many of them for you, my love. Please prepare a significant amount of your own kisses for me - don’t give them all away!_

_Ranting about my love for you both makes me happy and upset knowing that I’ll have to be away for a bit. I hope these letters make you smile though, even if it is only for a few moments._

_All my love to you, baby._

_~ Yours_

Of course it was a very sweet letter, one full of love.

Baekhyun always had a way with words, in person or on paper, it was one of the things Chanyeol loved best about him and the alphas side table was growing so full of such fancily written notes that he’d need to clear out a second one soon enough.

They never seemed to stop being endearing or heartfelt, sometimes even seductive.

Chanyeol preferred to read those ones more when he had the omega available to him; Baekhyun shouldn’t be _allowed_ to have the mind he did, because he had no limits to his descriptions of sexual needs or memories.

His mate was desirable in the simplest of terms, but his heart was even more beautiful than his physical form - which was extremely difficult to beat - Baekhyun had a million of apologies if he forgot to leave a note of his whereabouts if even gone only an hour.

He was just overwhelmingly caring like that and worried Chanyeol would feel neglected not knowing.

Chanyeol didn’t. Not how he would have when he’d first arrived anyway. Now he would only feel a bit upset waking up alone, but would then worry for his mate rather than feel rejected.

It was hard to feel neglected when Baekhyun was so adamant of their love and of showing it.

Of course, if his mate wanted to smother apologies and kisses into his face then that was more than allowed simply because having Baekhyun in his arms felt much better than without having him.

Just remembering his mate made him pick up his pace because he’d been too focused on his book to even realized he’d heard them arrive a bit ago.

Or, perhaps it was the fact normally his omega was jumping into his arms and found him as soon as he arrived that threw him off.

It was very strange and odd given Baekhyun was one who needed scenting as soon as he stepped foot into their home.

“Baekhyun had an accident.” 

Chanyeol stopped and took a few steps back with a frown, “I’m sorry. What was that?” 

Junmyeon sighed and clicked his tongue, rubbing the back of his neck, “Your mate had a temper.. _issue_ again.” 

“Well was it called for?” The alpha asked instantly.

“I suppose so.” 

Chanyeol figured Junmyeon wouldn’t be speaking of it again when the beta turned to duck back into his own room and ran an anxious hand across his face before continuing on.

He personally wouldn’t call Baekhyun’s temper an _issue._ Troublesome, sure, but saying it was an issue felt a bit more than it really was in his opinion.

It was simple really. 

Don’t challenge his status, don’t undermine him, and do not _ever_ touch him. 

_Simple really._

It didn’t seem things had gone quite that simple though.

At least it really didn’t appear so when he opened the door and found his mate sprawled across the bed and staring at the ceiling.

He’d already changed from his day clothes and his robe was opened across his chest, the smallest sliver of his hip was on show which showed his nakedness.

Normally he’d find the omega dressed so prettily nude and waiting for a proper mating, but Baekhyun looked too upset to be seducing him at the moment.

“My love for you only grew while you were gone,” Chanyeol chided softly with a tease in his voice as he laid his book down and started drifting towards the bed. “What a beauty.” 

Baekhyun smiled a bit but didn’t shift at all, fingers clutching onto the white silk ribbons of his robe, “I hoped it would grow so strong I’d have to deal with the consequences of leaving.” 

Chanyeol snickered at the seduction, climbing onto the bed in order to push the robe off of the omegas shoulders and reveal silky skin that he leaned down to peck, “It is too strong to cage you in. You should be spoiled and allowed to run free.” 

Fingers curled into his hair with a breathy sigh, dragging his head down onto his neck where it was obvious he wanted the kisses to be placed, “I’ve had a rough day.” 

“So I’ve heard.” 

“I’m afraid I may hurt you one day. My temper is.. atrocious, the woman only laid a hand onto my shoulder and I had pushed her away so fast she fell onto the floor. Many apologies couldn’t make up for my actions.” 

Chanyeol sighed into his jaw, pressing pecks onto his skin and pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed in order to remove his shoes.

It took only a moment before his mate was draping himself over his back, fingers reaching over his chest to help unbutton his shirt with soft breathing into his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t control myself.”

“Don’t apologize,” Chanyeol murmured swiftly, fumbling with his bottoms as his shirt was being dragged down his arms and removed, “It's not your fault.” 

“It is.” 

The alpha hissed warningly, now only in his boxers as he turned around to grab Baekhyun’s waist beneath his robe, “You, baby, are no _monster._ Don’t pretend to be.” 

Baekhyun puckered his lips for a chaste kiss, lingering fingers on his neck that told of his fears as his robe began to drape down his spine and reveal scarred flesh.

“I can only say,” Chanyeol murmured, tucking his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder to eye down his spine, “That it shouldn’t matter your temper for touch when the only people who should ever be touching you is our family. Myself and hopefully little children one day.” 

“What if I harm our-“

“Don’t speak like that.” 

“Baby, I feel we shoul-“

“Baekhyun,” The alpha warned smoothly, removing the robe from his mates shoulders swiftly, “You don’t have it in your to harm _anyone_ you love. You’ve never harmed any of us, you’ve certainly never harmed me. The only person in this home that has been _harmed_ is you - by devilish hands. So, please, stop your worrying over such impossible things.” 

Baekhyun sighed into his neck, relaxing when Chanyeol laid him back onto the bed and left him bare with the robe beneath him, “Look at what they’ve done to me.” 

Chanyeol cringed at the words, running a worshipping hand from his mates collarbones to his navel, “All I see is beauty.” 

It seemed incredibly insane to even consider Baekhyun as anything else but beautiful.

Straddling the omegas hips, Chanyeol was careful of his own weight over top of his mate as he leaned down to his face, brushing soft hair from his skin and pressing a kiss onto his nose. “My love for you seems such a hassle sometimes.” 

It made his mate laugh softly, nails coming to dig into his waist, “How so?” 

“Because I find that it’s overwhelming. How can I feel at ease knowing I’ve gotten the most perfect mate in the word, do you know the guilt I have? Nobody else will be able to find anyone quite as comparable.” 

Baekhyun burst into a bunch of laughter, eyes turning into blue crescents.

“This is a serious matter,” Chanyeol scolded playfully, “Love bug, we must discuss this burden. It’s weighing too heavily onto my shoulders. Oh, my love for you is too much.” 

“Now you know how I feel! I suppose we should share such guilt!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
